Never hurt
by RighthereRightnow
Summary: NaruxSasu Sasuke ish angstydepressed and unsure about everything. Naruto has always tried to help. I do not own anything Naruto
1. what was that last part?

**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**Parings**: Naruto and Sasuke

"You aren't here are you? Sasu?" Naruto just poked a blanket on the bed that was a big heap. It moved slightly with a giggle. The blond smiled evilly and pounce on lump and wrestled through the blanket to find what was inside.

He finally reached the center and there he saw the raven haired boy still slightly giggling like a little girl that had just found a bag of candy. Naruto reached his hand out to lightly graze the pale boy's cheek that soon began to blush. Naruto moved over to tap Sauske's little nose, "I found you. Now do I get a kiss?"

Sasuke nodded timidly but smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the boy's cheek and started to scramble to escape the maze of sheets and blankets.

Naruto sighed and crawled out of the fabric oven. Once he saw Sasuke sitting next to the side of Naruto's bed smiling, Naruto grinned and asked, "Why are you so giggly? I've hardly ever seen you smile before."

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "I've never felt like this before. I feel so happy!" Sasuke looked over to Naruto with a joyful expression plastered on his face.

Naruto looked at his shirtless friend and said "if I had known that all you needed was a few kisses to get your morbid ass this perky I would have done this, months ago."

"You mean that you've liked me that way for a while?" Sasuke became slightly teary eyed at the thought of another person caring for him.

"Yeah," Naruto confessed, "well I guess I've really liked you ever since we started seeing each other," Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke blush.

Sasuke looked at the ground as he began to unintentionally bite at his thumb, and mumble nervously, "well what 'bout Sakura?"

Naruto frowned and crawled up next to the worried boy and to calm him, he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and pulled him close to his own chest, where Sasuke could feel the warmth from the boy's tan skin up against his cold face Naruto spoke quietly into Sasuke's hair saying, "I use to like her, I hated being rejected every time and being replaced in her heart by you. You, the one person I couldn't ever hope to understand or want to understand," Sasuke held on tighter at these painful words, "but then there was one day where I couldn't help but wonder what made you so, attractable to every one around you. Then I found it"

"What was it?" Sasuke turned to look up at the blond to hear the answer that he had waited for so long to know.

"You have the most adorable nose I have ever seen" Naruto smiled as he teased his friend.

Sasuke looked down disappointed. He had always longed to know the mystery of his sex appeal to those around him.

"Aww shu, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I guess I still don't know for sure," Naruto gave him a tight squeeze to remind Sasuke that he was still loved. Which incidentally worked, the raven haired boy took Naruto's hand off of his own pale chest and placed it on his equally un-tanned cheek.

"your so warm…"

Naruto sat there letting his friend enjoy his touch and the blond taking pleasure in his. Sasuke sat for a long while thinking-think, think, thinking. Although Naruto couldn't see the pained look on his friend's face as he came to a tough decision on his feelings.

"I think that I love you, Naruto…" Sasuke said softly

The blond was shocked that Sasuke had actually said that, the boy had always been to shy or nervous… or giddy to return his feelings.

The blond looked over at his face and saw that he wasn't blushing… at all. Sasuke's eyes were tearing up, a lot though. He spun around to look at Naruto again his words slightly choked.

"but you ha-ve to promise me you'll never leave me! Pl-please Naruto-kun"

This was a day of firsts. But in Naruto's eyes change was good. Ever since their Sensei died a year ago, team seven has changed; Sakura had become anti-social and spent a great amount of time practicing by her self, learning new and dangerous ninjutsu and less time on her looks so that she could avenge her favorite Sensei, Kakashi.

Sasuke had gone through an extreme depression, he had looked up to their sensei for his emotional solitude, from losing all his friends and still he was able to fight with such determination to protect. Sasuke had refused to leave his house or see any of the other members of cell 7. This is why Naruto had brought it upon him self to at least try to visit his rival/friend by bringing some groceries because Naruto had the impression that Sasuke was trying to starve away his guilt.

For the longest time Sasuke would just shun away Naruto just like everyone else and he would ignore his shouts for him to get on with his life. Sasuke would watch from a window high above the ground as the stubborn blond would come every day and try to find a way to sneak in the thoroughly locked down house but he would never succeeded. Naruto's stubbornness and kindness towards Sasuke finally got to him, and then one day, just as Naruto was about to leave for the night when Sasuke called out for him to stay. And Naruto did.

Staying the night, the blond saw how emotionally stresses he was.

He cried and Naruto stayed with him to comfort his closest friend the entire night.

"I promise Sasu-kun," Naruto now held the bawling Sasuke in his arms, if the tears were from happiness or loneliness he didn't know as he said, "I swear I won't leave you…"

Holding each other it was sweet in a way it was safe. Once Sasuke had regained some of his composure, Naruto had to wonder would it be safe to try and get Sasuke off of him so he could take a piss. He was just worried Sasuke would go and think that all the things that he had just said had been a lie. Sometimes the boy had a tendency of over reacting like that.

He tried to slowly squirm out of the tangle of lithe limbs of Sasuke. Half way out of the bed the raven haired pale boy grabbed at the cloth around Naruto's waist.

"don't go…"

"Sasu-kun," he said in a half whiny and half reasoning voice, "let me up for a minute, just let me go and take a leak, I swear I'll be right back." He ended in a hopeful voice.

"hn, no no nonoono," he buried his face deeper into Naruto's arm, showing now signs of letting go.

The blond looked down at the lump attached to his arm, his face scrunched up in frustration but soon he let his muscles relax into a sweet smile. Sasuke was so adorable damn it! But Naruto had a different kind of need that kept reminding him of where he should be. Naruto started to pull his arm out of Sasuke grasp and bending over to whisper "I'll be right back."

The pale boy loosened his grip and let Naruto up. His footsteps gradually began quicken as he rushed to the bathroom. But in his haste he ran right into the desk leg, he cursed at the pain that was now in his left foot. Naruto limped his way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He un-buttoned his shorts and let out a moan as he relived himself.

In the other room Sasuke was whimpering quietly holding a fluffy bleached white pillow. Holding it while sobbing, he stood up to look out the side window, not concerned of his current attire or what window he was looking out of. It was a pretty basic day: dank and cool, but besides of the cold from out side, there were a large number of people walking around on the dirt roads of Konoha.

Sasuke looked down at the people with a jealous glare. While they laughed and socialized the remained oblivious of the un-approved relationship that was occurring only a few stories above their heads.

The bathroom door flung open, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning like always and also coming at him with a full fledged glomp. The pale boy let out a small squeak of surprise as the blond tackled him to the floor in till Naruto was on top of a blushing Sasuke.

"'m back" Naruto said simply planting a kiss on Sasuke's thin lips. Naruto liked kissing Sasuke. It made him feel like he had someone to trust.

The older teen let his eyes relax and began to participate in the leisure kiss. There was something amazing about how their lips would meet and move in an almost perfect cycle. Naruto moved away to look at Sasuke, lying on the floor. The way his lips were tinted with a light pink along with his cheeks, the way his cool dark eyes looked glazed over as they slowly opened to see why their kiss had suddenly been cut short.

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Eyes locked, Naruto knew he was going to hate himself for asking, but he knew that he couldn't keep playing sweat and innocent 'Naru-kun' either.

"Sasuke"

He received two blinks and eyebrows raised in a questioning expression as a response. Which made it somewhat harder to continue the question without Sasuke's voice to reassure him...

"I wanted ta' ask you… hmm… if you wanted to try something other than k-kissing?"

Sasuke's body tensed up a considerable amount compared to the loose way he lying a second ago. His eyes weren't filled with curiosity but instead they were replaced with mild fear.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"thought I'd be a good fuck ne?" he didn't raise his voice. Or start to cry. It was almost like he expected this to happen. That's what hurt Naruto the most.

"no that's not what I meant." Naruto turned his head ashamed to look at Sasuke, he climbed off of the pale teen, looking at the ground

"I know i-it's ok… I'm actually getting use to being a sex toy…" he gave Naruto a pained smile.

"I won't make love to you if you think that all I want is your body," Naruto said seriously but still looking at the ground. "I do love you Sasuke," which was true but suddenly the blonde's stomach fell as he realized what Sasuke had said, 'I'm actually getting use to being a sex toy…' did that mean something? Sasuke had never said anything about another lover…

What was he going to do?


	2. take what life gives you

**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**Parings**: Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto knew that Sasuke hadn't realized his mistake in his words yet. Other wise he would have tried to cover it up like he normally would have. Why would he say something like that? Naruto frowned confused, trying to solve these questions when there was someone tapping at the door, knocking.

"I'll get it!" Naruto's spirits lifting to have a reason to leave the uncomfortable silence that he left in his bed room to answer the door.

Sasuke hadn't heard the knock and stood up to follow Naruto waiting curious in the hallway door frame. He watched as Naruto opened the door to a very sleep deprived, un-cheerful, and pink-haired ninja.

"Where's Sasuke" Sakura said skipping the 'hi's' 'how are 'you's' politeness that was usually expected from a house guest. Her shoulders were mostly burses and scratches. And to Naruto, her delicate and naive face had been replaced with hate and loathing as she glared restating her demand.

"Where is Sasuke, Naruto?"

Naruto took a step back and shuddered and gave her the response, "ai Sakura-chan. Nice to see you, but Sasuke hasn't been here for a while now you know that," he put on a relatively convincing smile.

Sakura hung her head in frustration "Naruto. I just saw him through your window. I'm not stupid you know."

"Ah of course your not Sakura-chan!" he flashed her a wide nervous grin as he looked back in his dim apartment to see Sasuke's eyes light up in a new wave of panic, he skidded off to the other room to hide quickly. Naruto looking back at the pink haired girl, trying to think of a way to distract her in some way to buy Sasuke more time, he said, "ahhh you see Sakura-chan uh Sasuke just came to visit. But he's gone now, you just missed him too. If you want I can tell him th-"

Naruto cut off his last sentences as he swore he saw flames shoot up from behind Sakura, and for a split second she had an uncanny resemblance to what how Naruto pictured the devil. She pushed by Naruto like it was nothing and began to comb over the house throwing clothes to the side and cursing under her breath.

Naruto hadn't ever been positive why Sakura had become so hateful towards Sasuke, her child-hood love but something had happened around her 18th birthday awhile back. It was really a misfortune that master Kakashi had pass away on her birthday. Well not passed away more like was killed by a mysterious assassin. Naruto had his suspicions that it was something to do with Master Kakashi's death, but he wasn't sure how Sasuke had been involved.

Dodging his own possessions being tossed in the air the blond made a dash to the other side of the apartment to the bathroom, where he suspected Sasuke was hiding. He jiggled the knob to find it was locked, he cupped his hands together around his mouth and whispered, "sasuke-kun, let me innnn," he heard some fumbling with the door knob as the brunette opened the door a little bit. Naurto snuck in without drawing attention to him from the rampaging girl.

Once inside of the bathroom Naruto locked the door back up again and he then surveyed the room. His assumption had been right on the dot. Sasuke had already sat back on the edge of the bathtub. He probably was half expecting Sakura ripping off the door off of its hinges. But the pale teen was glad it was Naruto and he gave him a pleasant smile.

On the other side of the spacious bathroom Naruto returned the smile '_still being cautious?_' he thought, had to be, he didn't want to frighten Sasuke that way again. So the blond walked over and ruffled up Sasuke's hair some and said, "You should pro'lly go, ne?" he chuckled lightly. And the Uchiha looked up at Naruto playfully,

"Ai I have the feeling that, me staying will bring even more of a mess" Sasuke smiled and pecked a kiss on the side of the blonde's face. "By the way sorry about Sakura. Do ya think you can come over to see me tonight? I want to ask you something ok?" and with out a response the teen made a motion with his hands and he disappeared and not a second too late.

Sakura ripped through the door like fabric, all of her self training was really showing through her rage.

Naruto didn't know how to really react let alone what to say to the girl so he leapt out the window crashing through the thin glass of his bathroom window and then rolling to his up to feet as he hit the ground. Incoherent shouts were coming from above him from Sakura. Not really sure he cared or wanted to hear her rant and rave about what an awful person he was from the rose haired girl Naruto brushed off the dirt from his pants, he walked down to the end of the street.

No one seemed too bothered by his absence of a shirt on a day like today, no one seemed to care about anything. Naruto casually walked into a book store and he thought to him self '_perfect, no way that Sakura-chan would look for me in here_' he smiled at his own cleverness. He placed him self in the back of the store and sat down, very lumpish like.

Confided to him self he thought of things that could have happened, or people he could go too. Even at the peak of his youth at age 20, Naruto has been lonely, he had plenty of friends that was sure, but no one to really talk too. No, that had all gone away. His only friends that he has ever known now hated him. But why does Sasuke hate him?

Naruto looked up from the ground as he felt the presence of another closing up next to him. Lifting his gaze his bright blue eyes were met with pale as a worried burdened girl with dark hair she looked down at him a faint blush forming on her cheeks. She knelt down to about the same eye level to talk with more ease.

"Ai Hinata-chan," Naruto put on an exceptionally happy grin on his face to hide his true feelings. "What's shakin'?"

Hinata paused to think about the blonde's reaction and responded in a calm but timid voice, "nothing… but I am surprised to see you here." She waited for an answer, or at least an explanation. Naruto grinned as his cleaver theory was proven that a book store would be the last place anyone would look for him, but his cheerful smile fell when the thoughts in his mind replayed on _why_ he was there. Hinata noticed and she tried to not to seem overly nosey in asking, "Did something happen?"

"Ne, yeah" his vibrant eyes faded a bit. "Some weird things are happening with Sasuke" he started to explain slowly, making an effort not to say anything to the timid girl about his relationship with the Uchiha and himself.

Hinata blinked, coming to a realization. "Sasuke-san is back?" her delicate face lit up at the exciting news. She was rarely let in on this kind of information so this was overwhelmingly electrifying for her.

Naruto mentally kicked him self, "Um, yeah I guess. Just a little while ago too, but he's a lot different from what you probably remember. He's been acting really strange too… Ai Hinata-chan?" she looked up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You look sad too."

Naruto's simple concern made a faint blush on her cheeks. She replied softly, "I've been looking for Sakura-chan all day and I can't find her."

The blonde looked eager to help the girl by saying, "Then you should go to my place she's currently destroying my house," he chuckled lightly even though it really wasn't that funny. But Hinata joined him in giggling after about a minute of the two sat next to each other in silence.

Hinata cleared her throat and stood up and nodded her head down to Naruto, respectively, "Thank you Naruto-san, you really saved me a ton of time looking for Sakura, you don't know how much you've helped me."

"any time."

She held her hands close to her face and headed out of the shop.

Leaving Naruto alone again, he thought, '_why am I just sitting here?_" the blond swiveled his way to his feet and headed for the shop door. But before he left he peered out and checked to see if the coast was clear of rose hair colored ninja. Not seeing her he walked out of the building. He let out a heavy sigh. It was starting to get dark out, even though the day started out dank.

He had already started heading for the Uchiha's house, as promised. "What am I going to do? It sounds stupid to come out and say 'Sasu? Honey bun? Have you been in a relationship that maybe you forgot to mention?'" he shook his head at the mere thought of calling Sasuke 'honey bun'

'geeze Naruto. You still have to keep your manliness in check… but he does have a sweet ass' he chuckled at the thought just as the mansion came in to view, and the sun just starting to set.

"Oh well, take what life gives you, I suppose."

He pulled his body up to the front door, and stood there starring questioning at the door bell. His lower left eye twitched.

"Ai, Dobe up here!"

Naruto stepped back to see Sasuke on the roof indicating for Naruto to join him. With out a second thought Naruto high jumped to the edge of the roof and then he gave Sasuke a curious look.

"You know you can't call me dobe any more because you're the I'm better than you now," Naruto teased. Sasuke pretended to be offended by placing a feminine resembling hand to his collar bone and sighed.

"aww Naruto-kun! That hurts, but it's your nickname that I gave to you and it sounds really cute, I think…" he really didn't put much thought into it before took Naruto's wrist and pulled him higher on the cool roof.

Naruto followed reluctantly.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke urged. Naruto was lead into the side of the house through an open window by the brunette. The room was dark, having a gloomy feel to it. Naruto stood at the side of the room while Sasuke moved towards the center and then too a desk, he went digging through one of the drawer. The blonde boy took a seat that was next to him was having a hard time remembering this room from the other times he had visits, and he was thinking of the relativity of the positions of the rooms of the mansion. His focus was blurred by a photograph that was shoved into his face. He took the offered picture between his thumb and pointer finger readjusting the distance he could make out a little Sasuke and what looked like a younger Itachi with what Naruto could only guess was Sasuke's parents.

Even though Naruto could tell that this was a really important step for Sasuke, probably almost embarrassing too, but Naruto couldn't help but feeling warm and fuzzy looking at the youngest Uchiha looking happy next to his older brother.

"They were so important to me," Sasuke paused and the blond looked up to see the older boy standing next to him, avoiding eye contact, "… and I miss them a lot."

"Sasuke…" Naruto wrapped his long arms around the raven haired boy and then moved his smaller frame to sit on his lap. Sasuke hung his head low, gazing at the floor of the shady room. "Sasuke? I need to ask you something. It's probably nothing but I really want to know."

The mop of black hair nodded indicating for Naruto to continue his question.

"uhhh, you see… you… do you remember back at my apartment and I asked if you wanted to try something new?" The blonde was finding it hard to get the words from his head out of his mouth, which was a very unusual event.

Sasuke thought he understood what the blond was implying, to the offer of having sex. So at this break in speech Sasuke jumped to assumptions, "Gomen, Naru… I said that I liked you I shouldn't have overreacted…" his dark eyes met with the blonde's "I love you but it's really hard for me- me to want to care for someone this much. I don't want you to go away like they did." Sasuke angled his head to look at the picture of his beloved family. Naruto handed the photograph to the Uchiha, and he held it lovingly to his chest. "I swear I'll be a better person for you Naruto"

The blond loved the way Sasuke was promising to work harder to be more real, but there was something that was gripping at his heart perhaps a warning or caution for what would come of this whole ordeal.


	3. Only thing Precious

**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**Parings**: Naruto and Sasuke

Kindness flowed from the brunette as he nuzzled his face into the warmth of Naruto's neck. The blonde's eyebrows rose, staring at the affectionate boy. How different he's changed, this isn't how Naruto remembered him. From the first day that they met there was a strange aura that came from avoidant youth. Something that drew you to have feelings for him, some where from his cold stare right down to the fluid motions of his steps. Curiosity made you fall for him. And curiosity made you keep your distance.

"Sasuke I-" words stopped as cool lips slipped over his. Naruto's eyes remained open looking at his partner's scrunched eyelids pressing tightly against each other adjusting to the feel of kissing his closest friend in such an intense way. The blond caught slightly off guard let his mouth move gracefully over the brunette's, taking in this feeling that he had been longing for, for such a long time.

After a few uncomfortable moments of the new texture Sasuke relaxed his tense face and licked his dry lips nervously. He let his lower jaw hang in mid-air, frozen, waiting for Naruto's to join his again. The blonde took notice of the playful measure, and all thoughts of another possible lover vanished from his mind. Now the only thing that he was interested in were the pictures in his mind of the Uchiha sitting on his lap kissing him with so much eagerness and anticipation Naruto could hardly hold back. Their lips met again and their bodies moved closer to each other. But just when the soft sweet kiss started to pick up the younger blonde could feel his own hand slipping under the fabric of his partner's pant shorts. Sasuke's breath hitched as he whispered four simple words that would start a whole mess of trouble for the two ninja.

"I love you Sensei…"

Almost instantly Naruto broke away to stare at the Uchiha. Their first real kiss and something had to interfere.

The brunette furrowed his brow in confusion he tilted his head to the side to look up at Naruto, who had a look of mortification plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" were the words that slipped out of the Uchiha's smooth quivering lips, his voice unstable.

Hesitation was in Naruto's response.

"Why did you say that Sasu-kun?" Naruto's semi-horrified express scared the brunette.

His onyx eyes screwed up in fright, "I-I Naru-kun I'ma sooo sorry! I didn't mean that I swear! Don't be mad at me…"

The blond massage his temple caught between frustration and annoyance. "Sasuke." In a serious tone, "what happened?"

"N-noo!" Sasuke panicked he sprung off the blond and left the morbid room as fast as he could down the dark halls of the Uchiha manor. Naruto's body felt cold knowing that he had frightened the older boy away again.

"great." Naruto threw an arm in the air in front of him, in hopes to relieve some personal frustration. It didn't help.

_Nono no nono! Stupid! He'll hate me he'll hate me forever._ Sasuke's thought repeated over and over again as he ran. He ran as far as he could. He was remembering all the times he had been with his sensei, how much he missed him.

Sasuke foot steps had lead him to a stone wall, the Kage monuments, his hands reached up and rested on the cold rock. He pounded it hard with the side of his fist as he choked on memories from long ago.

Kakashi would hold him close and tell him ' _your nothing special to anyone… but you're the only thing precious to me_ ' those words meant the world to Sasuke, but he didn't care that he would never hear them again. No. the only thing he wanted was to see was Kakashi smiling down at him.

The Uchiha let the small memory remind him that he was once happy a long time ago. The images in his mind would fade quicker than the use to, only to be replaced with pictures of the blonde standing by his side no matter what had happened. All the time he had helped him live through another day.

"I should have told him," the brunette fell on to the back of his legs.

Naruto walked up behind the smaller man and placed his tanned arms around aboust Sasuke's shoulders, "I would have listened," he said in a mature reassuring voice, "and I still will if you trust me enough."

Sasuke held on to the arms that surrounded his neck. His voice seemed to have had vanished so all he could do was nod.

"you'll tell me when your ready okay?"

Another brief tilt of the brunette's head followed, and the new rain sprinkled over the hidden leaf village. The two ninja stared upward at the hazy sky when a chilling breeze swept over them. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke and carried him in his arm back to the blonde's house.

When they entered Sakura was nowhere around but the damage was evident. Chairs and tables had been flipped, more of Naruto's little trinkets had been broken in most likely frustration. In any different situation the blond would have reported this to Tsunade, but this wasn't a different situation this was an on going problem that happened a couple times a year. She would look for someone, basically anyone that would be willing to challenge her. And when the answer was 'no' or 'I can't right now' her reactions weren't exactly rash.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto with a guilty expression and when the taller boy caught sight of such a sad face he chuckled and flashed him a kind grin.

"it's not your fault, ya no?"

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been here."

"Maybe, but who knows, Sakura-chan might be going through a phase in her life where she just likes making a mess."

"I doubt it." Sasuke then began to walk over to the chairs that had been turned over and turned it up to its proper position. The blond boy couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha but his smile quickly fell. In the bottom of his stomach something churn and there was something that suddenly made the feeling of guilt reach the surface.

"Sasuke…"

'_You never asked for this,'_

'_You never really wanted to be with me. Did you?_'


End file.
